By way of background concerning conventional methods for delivering and displaying food products, it is noted that such methods often yield various undesirable characteristics. For instance, although consumers generally prefer purchasing warm food products while they are still warm, such food products often cool down in transit from a production source to a delivery location. To overcome this limitation, some stores attempt to reheat such food products prior to selling them. However, reheating food is often undesirable since consumers generally desire fresh warm food products in which the food's heat is preserved from production.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a methodology for delivering and displaying warm food products which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.